Love Letter
by Youkai Hime90
Summary: Despite all odds, Namine's determined to tell her crush, Sora, that she likes him. She writes him a letter but what happens when it goes to the wrong person? Roxas x Namine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

Gosh, I'm such a hypocrite. I _swore_ to myself that I'd never ever like, _in a million years_ ever write a AU High School fic. I'm gonna burn in hell now, I just _know_ it. (Plus, I snuck into the cookie jar last night when everyone was asleep and I indulged in my worst guilty pleasure: I ATE THE LAST MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!!) I know, so elementary school, ne? xD

Well, actually, I was inspired. Wanna check out another Roxas x Namine fic that doesn't positively suck? xD Read Maiwyn Heart's REWRITE and you'll see what I mean. Heh.

Enjoy.

**Warning: I apologize for any OOC' ness! **

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes. **

'thought'

_flashback _or_ dream sequence _

* * *

Love Letter 

_By: Youkai Hime90_

"It's --- it's not the right time," Namine said quietly as she walked along the sidewalk, hugging her books to her chest. Her three best friends, Ollette, Selphie, and Yuffie trailed behind her defiantly. Ollette looked anxious as she trailed behind Namine, a touch of concern shining in her forest green eyes. Selphie looked down right appalled, boring holes into the blonde's retreating back. Yuffie merely walked alongside her, eyebrows furrowed at their best friend's latest dilemma as she kicked a rock into the road, frustrated.

"But Namine!" Yuffie whined, looking particularly scandalized at her best friend's defiance. "It's been four long years now; this is your last chance! We're practically seniors now, and you've had a crush on him since seventh grade. Why don't you just tell him already?"

Namine sighed. "Because," She said softly, racking her brain for a good excuse besides the fact that she was insecure. "It would be, um…well… just too weird."

"You'll never know unless you try," Ollette added thoughtfully, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, what Ollette said!" Selphie piped up, emerald eyes shining with determination. "What if he likes you too? Huh? Huh? Then what?"

"He doesn't," Namine said decisively, shoulders sagging slightly at the crestfallen thought. "He doesn't even know I exist."

"Of course he does!" Yuffie cried, fuming when her friend shook her head. "You two have been in classes together before, and you took Art together last year right?" She grinned, nudging Namine's shoulder.

"But, so did a lot of other girls," Namine pointed out, blushing furiously.

"But, he only talked to _you_!" Yuffie said, running a hand through her short ebony hair. "Stop being a coward and just tell him already!"

Namine felt the color rise to her cheeks and meekly lowered her gaze to her sketchbook, studying her latest creation. The definite image of a boy was formed around softened pencil strokes, mirroring the picture that seemed to forever linger in her mind's eye. A boy's smiling face stared back at her, sapphire eyes laughing, capable of melting the coldest of hearts with just one look, one glance. Namine cradled her sketchbook to her chest protectively, periwinkle eyes fluttering closed briefly, pretending that smile, that look, that glance was directed at _her_. In her mind, Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, grinning, smile nearly heaven's-bright.

_"Hey Namine, what's up?" _

The blonde smiled the tiniest of smiles. Sadly, she knew that _that _smile never be directed at _her_. This sketch was as close as she would get to ever being with Sora, and that was the reality.

_"Stop being a coward and just tell him already!" _

Namine mentally cringed. 'Yuffie's right, I _am_ a coward.'

The blonde's voice hitched, a hairsbreadth away from a sob as she willed back the tears that she knew were gathering at the corners of her eyes. She sniffed. "I can't," she whispered, stammering over her words, "I -- I just can't!" Namine's eyes clenched shut briefly as she pushed the door to the school open forcefully, hitting a boy right in the face. The blonde gasped quietly, a dainty hand flying up to her mouth in unencumbered shock. Eyes shining, she glanced back at her friends nervously before returning to the struck boy, helping him to gather up his papers. She handed him his Biology book, hands shaking. "I'm so sorry! Roxas are – are you okay?"

"I'm alright." The boy, now identified as Roxas, smiled. He rubbed his red nose idly, waving off Namine's concerned hands. He chuckled nervously. "It doesn't hurt. I should have looked where I was going."

"No, I should have been looking, I'm so sorry!"

Roxas blue eyes shined with faint amusement as he shook his head, smile widening. "I've got to go. Thanks for helping me pick up my stuff, but I should really be on my way..."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Yuffie suddenly screeched out from behind Namine, pointing at Roxas' nose in singular horror. "It's bleeding…your nose is bleeding!"

"Eww…eww! Gross!" Selphie cried, burying her face in Ollette's arm. Ollette sighed in sheer disdain, shaking her head at the two's childish antics as Selphie and Yuffie proceeded to groan and squeal, jumping up and down as they took turns simultaneously passing out and pointing at the spectacle that was Roxas' nose.

'Could this get any worse?' Namine thought halfheartedly, sighing quietly to herself. She returned her attention to Roxas face, doing a double take upon spotting the blood.

"Oh --oh no. They were right, your nose is bleeding," she stammered, eyes going as wide as saucers.

Roxas blinked, "Really?" He tried to focus his blue eyes on his bleeding nose, giving him quite the comical cross-eyed expression. This seemed to launch Yuffie and Selphie into another fit of giggles, Yuffie snorting with laughter in the background as Selphie doubled over, trying in vain to stay quiet, face turning bright red from the effort.

"He looks like such a freakin tart!" Yuffie managed to get out in between gasps, Selphie agreeing right away.

Ollette frowned, resting her hands on her hips. "You guys are hopeless," she muttered, smacking her forehead.

Namine, trying her best to tune out her friend's laughter, looked embarrassed. "Um, I'll take you to the nurse's office."

"No, I'm okay, really," he insisted, smiling at the blonde's blatant concern for him. Roxas laughed anxiously, casting a glance down the hallway. "Really. _I'm fine_. I'll see you later though, we have a period together this year."

With that, the boy walked off in the direction of the nearest bathroom. Namine watched him go, unsure. Selphie grinned broadly, casting the blonde a glance out of the corner of her eye. Waiting until he was out of hearing range the girl gushed, clasping her hands together. "That Roxas is sooo hot!"

"He is pretty cute…" Ollette chimed in, smiling.

"Ya know, he looks an _awful_ like Sora though, don'tcha think?" Selphie added as an afterthought, folding her hands behind her back.

"But, he's kinda strange," Yuffie said, adding in her own input as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"He's really nice though," Ollette defended. "I've had a couple classes with him."

"Still, he's kinda strange," Yuffie repeated.

"I've had classes with him, too," Namine agreed shyly. "And he's always been very nice to me. He told me that he liked my drawings. And he always says hi to me in the hallways."

"Really?" Selphie said, eyes going wide in disbelief. "I took Chemistry with him back in eight grade and he hardly ever talked to me! He was really quiet…" The brunette pouted, bottom lip protruding outwards slightly. She marched up to the timid blonde, poking her slightly. Her green irises were ablaze with mock anger, and she poked her again. "Ahh…no fair! I saw him first! What makes _you_ so special, huh?"

Namine raised her hands as if to defend herself, face flushing a dusky shade of pink. "Oh no! I'm not special! I - I never said that! Um, we were partners for this Art project so he was kinda forced into talking to me…" The blonde blushed furiously, trailing off awkwardly. She shifted from foot to foot, glancing downwards to stare at her shoes. They were shiny. "I'm nothing special, really."

"Don't be so modest Namine!" Ollette said, patting her head affectionately. "Ofcourse you're special, you're Namine!"

"Yeah!" Yuffie exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And I bet Sora thinks so too." She winked at the blonde causing Namine to blush even more.

"Sure," Namine supplied gently, glancing away quickly. She watched Roxas' retreating back, quickly managing to change the subject. "I hope he'll be okay."

"I'm pretty sure he's alright," Ollette said brightly, waving off her concern. "I bet he's gotten worse in all the sports he plays."

Selphie squealed, pinching Namine's cheeks warmly. "You're so cute!"

Yuffie giggled, brown irises shining brightly as she slung an arm around Namine's shoulder, tugging the younger girl to her side. "So," she drawled out casually, "are you going to tell Sora?"

"Oh no, there's no way," Namine whispered, avoiding Yuffie's gaze. "I'd die of embarrassment."

"Hmmm," Ollette thought aloud, opening her lock after spinning the combination. "Why not write a letter?"

Namine froze, eyes going wide. At this rate it seemed like they weren't ever going to let her get out of this. She mentally cringed when she heard Yuffie and Selphie squeal, nodding enthusiastically.

"That's perfect!" Selphie cried, clapping. "Ollette you're sooo smart!" She glomped the brunette, smiling into her hair, making high-pitched girly noises. Ollette blushed, trying in vain to pull the younger girl off of her, mumbling. "Um, could you let go Selph? I can't breathe…"

Yuffie beamed. "Yeah! You should definitely write him a letter! You wouldn't have to face him but you'd still be telling him! It's pure genius! You can't disagree with that kinda logic!"

"But, but I can't," Namine protested, shaking her head vehemently. "Sora would never talk to me ever again…he'd avoid me like the plague. He'd think I was...retarded or something."

"No way," Selphie defended, "I bet he'd think it's super cute."

"Shhhh! He's coming this way!" Yuffie whispered, glancing over Namine's shoulder.

Namine blinked, turning around slowly, and sure enough, there he was. Sora was walking alongside one of his guy friends, talking animatedly as he gestured wildly with his hands like he always did when he got carried away by a story. The other boy, Riku, looked faintly amused, strolling beside the younger boy with his hands buried deep within his pockets. Seconds later the two of them burst into laughter, Riku punching the brunette in the arm playfully. Girls nearby swooned, watching Sora and Riku interact shamelessly, and Namine honestly felt like she couldn't blame them.

"Gosh, they're so darn cute!"

"I love Riku's hair!"

"Sora's so sweet…I love the way he smiles."

"Wouldn't it be hot if they were gay together?"

Namine shrunk back away from Sora as he walked by as if afraid he would notice her, and then she watched him with red-stained cheeks, her bleached azure irises expressing a hope that he _would_.

For a split second, despite all odds, their eyes met and Sora smiled at her, eyes shining with mirth as he sent her a cheerful wave. She straightened as he passed, stammering out a quiet "good morning" as she poked her fingers together nervously, gaze fleeting between breaths. Her heart pounded uncomfortably in her chest and she was almost certain that everyone could hear it because it was _just so loud_. Butterflies fluttered and alighted in her vision and, for an instant, Namine didn't mind the thought of dying. Because if she were to die right there and then, Namine was almost certain she would die happy.

Alas, the moment passed too soon, and by the time Namine had raised her eyes again Sora was already gone. Honestly, she didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. She settled for the latter.

"He's so freakin cute!" Selphie exclaimed, gushing. "And, wow, Riku's just H-O-T!"

Yuffie nodded vigorously, "Amen to that sista!"

Namine nodded slowly, a tiny smiling blossoming upon her features. She seemed to shine then, words sparkling with confidence as her gaze trailed along the hallway onto that very spot where Sora had just been standing moments before, waving to her as he strolled pass.

"I'll do it."

Ollette blinked. Selphie stared at her as if she'd just grown two heads. "Huh?"

"I'll tell him. I'll tell him everything." Namine felt herself bloom a little. "I'll write him that letter and give it to him today. He just has to know." She was quiet then, allowing herself to digest those words, awed by how they were just so…un-Namine. She smiled, tucking a strand of pale hair behind her ear. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

Yuffie cheered triumphantly, "That's the spirit, Namine! Way to go!"

"Can I put it in his locker for you?" Selphie begged, folding her hands together. She gave the blonde her best puppy-dog pout. "I want to help in some way!"

Namine nodded, a bit unsure. "O – okay."

'I can't believe this is happening…I'm actually going to go through with this…'

Why did it seem her friends were more excited about this than she was? The blonde forced herself to smile, stomach jolting with butterflies."You can put it in his locker."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

I've read a lot of Roxas x random people fics lately and they have all inspired me. As a result, I am determined to give my Roxy-poo the happy ending that he rightfully deserves. I swear, Roxas has suffered wayyyy too much at the hands of Kairi and Yuffie (least in all the fics I've read), but not anymore. Okay, honestly, (this has been bothering me…) Kairi and Roxas, as a couple?_ Together_? Get real, that's gross! I'm not exactly Kairi's biggest fan so yeah, lol. Namine's a billion times better! Wheee! Long live Roxas x Namine!

Yeah, so…if you're turned off by sugary-flavored Romance/Comedy/Drama fics than you ought to turn back right about **now**. This is a **Roxas x Namine** fic. So…no flaming people. It doesn't do any good. I'll use them to heat up my s'mores and cups of coffee. :)

Anyways, I just wanted to say thank-you to everyone who's reviewed so far! I've really appreciated your support! I'm what my friend calls a "review whore" so yeah. I absolutely, positively _love_ getting feedback, and honestly I don't see the point in posting if no one's reading. Hope you enjoy the second chapter of Love Letter!

**Warning: I apologize for any OOC' ness! **

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes. **

'thought'

_flashback _or_ dream sequence _

* * *

Love Letter 

_By: Youkai Hime90_

_I know this is going to sound stupid. _

_You must think me to be a complete and utter fool for submitting myself to writing a letter and leaving it in your locker, but, to be honest, this is the only way I could work up the courage to tell you how I feel. I guess you could say I'm a little shy. _

_So yeah…I really like you. I have since seventh grade and I still do. My heart pounds whenever I think of you and my stomach bursts into fields of butterflies. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the truth. _

_I just can't stop thinking about you, and whenever you look my way I don't know whether to run and hide or just melt to into a puddle at your feet. _

_If you're willing to give me the slightest chance, I'd really appreciate a reply, whether verbally or in a letter. _

_I know this is coming out of the blue and it's really very strange, and, to be honest I have no idea where this courage to tell you came from but here I am. It's embarrassing, so, if by chance my feelings aren't returned, I was wondering if maybe we could still be friends? If that's out of the question, than I understand. _

_I eagerly await your reply, _

_Namine Aoyagi _

--

Namine stared at her letter and sighed. She hoped that Sora wouldn't think it was completely stupid. After all, she'd poured her heart and soul into that letter to him, and if he were to laugh in her face about it Namine was fairly certain that she would die from shock and embarrassment.

'But, this is Sora we're talking about,' Namine reminded herself strongly, cornflower blue eyes shining with conviction. 'You wouldn't like him if he were the sort of person to do that.'

Yeah, that was true.

Working in silence Namine folded it slowly, careful to crease the iridescent sheet of notebook paper around the corner like Aerith showed her, tucking the folds into the pockets neatly. Once she was done Namine raised the note for all to see, feeling a bit proud of herself when Yuffie and Selphie awed in amazement.

"Wow, Nam, you have _got_ to show me how you did that," Yuffie said, dead serious.

"It's shaped just like a heart! Ah, how romantic is that?" Selphie gushed.

Namine blushed with pride, fingering the note slightly. It looked nice enough she decided thoughtfully, noting the graceful strokes of blue pen and the myriad of colors that seemed to dance across the sheet of paper. It looked girly, and she was satisfied. Namine turned to Selphie and handed her the note, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Here you go, Selphie. Please be sure that it makes it to his locker."

It was lunchtime and the idle chatter of their classmates sounded off like a distant buzz in the back of Namine's brain, the clatter of dishes and trays almost non-existent. Selphie gave her friend a fake salute, eyes alit with glee before standing and darting away towards the lockers in the school's hallways. Namine sighed, returning to her lunch glumly. She wasn't really hungry anymore. In fact, the butterflies in her stomach were probably never going to leave her poor soul alone.

The blonde bit into a red apple half-heartedly, chewing it almost mechanically. Bite, chew, swallow. Repeat. Bite, chew, swallow. Repeat.

Why was she doing this again?

'Because, Sora is kind and sweet and nice and funny and optimistic…and just plain Sora.' Namine found herself smiling, instantly warming at the thought of Sora's goofy smile and spiky brown hair. She felt her heart flutter in her chest in the familiar way it always did whenever she thought of him. She raised a hand to her cheek, eyes bright.

"Namine?"

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Yuffie's voice, turning to stare at the raven-haired girl with wide eyes. "Err…yes?"

Yuffie grinned sheepishly, a little embarrassed herself. She held up a sheet of notebook paper, brown eyes almost pleading. "Could, could you show me now? Please?"

Slowly, it dawned upon Namine and when she had gathered her wits about her the girl couldn't help but smile. "S-sure. It's actually pretty easy, Aerith showed me yesterday. It'll only take a few seconds…"

Moments later, after strenuous attempts at the near impossible, balled up crumpled pieces of paper littering the floor as her testament, Yuffie jumped to her feet. "I did it!"

Ollette picked at her pizza dejectedly, staring at the cheesy gooey mess with the slabs of pepperoni on her tray a bit distrustfully. She glanced at Yuffie, quirking an eyebrow up at her skeptically. "Who's that for?"

Yuffie frowned. "I don't know. I was just gonna write random stuff on it and pretend like it was important or something…" she trailed off, uncertain. Ollette simply rolled her eyes clearly not amused.

"Hmmm…" Yuffie's gaze drifted to the back of the cafeteria, spotting an innocent bystander leaning against the wall, eyes closed as if in deep thought. She immediately beamed, eyes shining. "I think I'll give it to Leon! Here, can you hand me your pen?"

"Seriously?" Ollette said, sounding put-out.

"Yeah…why not?"

"He thinks you're annoying," Ollette quipped, as if talking about the weather.

"Everyone thinks I'm annoying."

"Oh, well that's true."

Namine feigned a soft smile as she half-listened to her two best friend's playful banter. The blonde casted an anxious glance across the cafeteria, hoping to spot Selphie somewhere. Worried, she wondered what was taking the girl so long. 'I'm paranoid, that's all,' Namine reasoned, 'Selphie's probably just taken a detour that's all. Or maybe she's off talking to Tidus somewhere.' Lost in her thoughts Namine nearly jumped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, whirling around to face the offender bewilderedly.

Selphie sported a large smile on her face, beaming. "Mission accomplished! I've taken it to Sora's locker."

Namine sighed with relief, letting out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding. Well, _that_ was one less thing to worry about. The worst was over; now all she could really do was wait. "Did you see him…?" Namine asked quietly.

Selphie frowned. "Na-uh. But don't worry, I knew his locker regardless. 319. That was my locker back in 9th grade, so it was easy to remember!" She grinned.

Ollette and Yuffie immediately whipped around in their seats and turned to gape at her in shock. Namine visibly paled, the color draining from her sullen features as her eyes widened in bewilderment. She dropped her fork, hand trembling, almost spilling over her drink. "You…you didn't."

"What?" Selphie asked, dread creeping over her.

"319 was his locker last year!" Yuffie exclaimed. "We change lockers each year, Selphie!"

"Crap, that means that the note went to some random person!" Ollette cried.

Namine stood up suddenly. "I have to get it back," she whispered, more to herself than to anyone else. The blonde took off before her friends could even register what the girl had said.

Lunch completely forgotten, Namine pushed open the doors to the 500 hallway forcefully, running out of the cafeteria. She raced down the halls, ears filled with the sounds of her footsteps, silenced slightly in the reverberating echo that seemed to bounce around her. Namine's heartbeat was so loud, heart pounding uncomfortably in her chest, that she was honest to god _scared out of her mind_ that Sora would come around the corner any second now and everything would blow up in her face. All her hopes and dreams would die then and there before they even had a chance to _begin_. Namine scanned the numbers as she went, desperately hoping to spot 319 before it was too late. She rounded a corner and nearly crashed into Roxas for the second time that day.

The boy turned towards her, wide blue eyes indecipherable under the hallway's florescent light. He held a neatly creased note in his hand and Namine recognized the handwriting on the paper almost immediately, gasping.

It was_ her_ handwriting.

Roxas Satou was standing there, in front of her, holding the note that Namine had written, intended for _Sora_. She blushed hotly, embarrassed beyond words, and glanced away quickly as if afraid of his reaction. But, a voice in her mind insisted: this was Roxas. The boy that said hi to her in the hallways and always had something nice to say, no matter how bad she felt. A boy like Roxas getting the note meant for Sora wasn't bad, Namine realized. He was nice to her, in those rare moments when they _did_ speak to one another. Namine was immediately grateful. She knew Roxas wouldn't be cruel and laugh at her childish display of affection. If anything, he'd smile and be vaguely amused.

Roxas licked his lips and Namine saw his cheeks turn pink. "I…I never knew."

"W-what?" Namine asked dumbly, unsure what the boy was getting at.

"That you liked…well…" Roxas blushed and looked at his locker. Namine took in a deep, shuddering breath, willing her heartbeat to slow down.

"Liked…liked _what_?"

It seemed as if cold water had been thrown on her, and suddenly, the blonde had a terrible feeling she knew exactly what was happening. Did Roxas seriously think the letter was for him?

"That, well…you liked me too," Roxas said lamely, trailing off awkwardly as he looked down at the note again as if trying to solidify it was there.

"I…uh…um," Namine stammered, blush darkening. Wait. Hadn't Roxas said that he hadn't known that she'd liked him too? Did that mean...? Did that mean Roxas _liked_ her?

Namine casted the blonde-haired boy a glance, speechless. She opened her mouth but immediately snapped it shut and quieted upon spotting the happiness shining in Roxas' eyes as he gazed at her, as if she were the only girl in the world. Namine hastily averted her eyes to the floor, avoiding his gaze guiltily. How could she say the letter wasn't for Roxas now? He looked so hopeful and completely adorable, clutching the letter to his chest.

'Adorable?' she thought, puzzled. Where had that come from?

"I'm surprised," Roxas confessed.

"O-oh," Namine murmured quietly, face a fluster. She couldn't tell Roxas the letter was meant for Sora now. Roxas would probably die of embarrassment. Just like she was now. The blonde lowered her aquamarine gaze, carefully considering her next words as she nibbled on her bottom lip fretfully. "I-I didn't know…" Namine whispered, as if afraid someone in the completely empty hallway would hear them.

'I didn't know you liked me.'

"What did you expect?" Roxas asked her, surprised. His deep cerulean irises widened considerably as he stared at her in complete disbelief, eyes shining with an unidentifiable emotion. Roxas' face looked absolutely adorable and flawless, except for the bruise on his nose where Namine had slammed the door into him. "How could I not like you? You're beautiful."

Namine blushed then, sputtering, unable to come up with a proper coherent response. He thought she was beautiful? The blonde shifted her weight from foot to foot as if she were uncomfortable with receiving such a compliment. "I don't know," she said instead.

Roxas smiled shyly. "Would you…would you like to go on a date with me, then?"

Namine realized she couldn't tell the truth now. She'd expected Sora to be responding to her letter, for one thing. Yet here she was with Roxas. And now Roxas thought she liked him too.

Namine's bottom lip quivered slightly. How could she say no in a situation like this? "Um, sure…"

"Really?" Roxas asked, almost in disbelief. Namine nodded, managing a weak smile. Roxas blushed hotly as he glanced away, unable to hold her sapphire gaze for too long. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Okay…" Namine trailed off dumbly, wondering why she wasn't telling Roxas the truth. She should be telling him the truth! The truth! The letter was meant for Sora, not Roxas!

"Sounds good," Roxas said, a genuine grin breaking out on his features. "I'll pick you up."

--

Namine returned to the lunch table a long while later, after making dinner plans with Roxas for dinner and a movie for the next day at six. Roxas would pick her up, since he had a car, and they'd spend the evening together.

Namine felt sick to her stomach. How had this become such a disaster?

"Did you get the letter back?" Ollette asked when Namine sat down.

Namine shook her head. Roxas hadn't given the letter back. "No…"

"Whose locker was it?" Selphie asked, obviously feeling guilty and incredibly sorry for the disaster she'd caused. She avoided Namine's gaze awkwardly. Namine couldn't help but be a little irritated with her.

Namine buried her face in her arms, mumbling. "Roxas."

"Oh, good," Ollette said with a shrug. "At least it wasn't some random jerk you didn't know."

"Yeah," Namine said glumly, poking at her salad and not feeling hungry in the least. "Lucky."

"You okay? Did Roxas make fun of you?" Yuffie asked suspiciously. The girl looked about ready to go find Roxas and give the boy a piece of her mind. She cracked her knuckles loudly but stopped when Ollette gave her a stern look. Yuffie immediately shut-up.

Namine sighed quietly. "No, no. He didn't." She considered telling them that Roxas thought it was for him, but decided against it. "He was…he was very nice about it."

The bell rang and Namine was sad that her next period would be shared with Roxas. The last thing she needed was Roxas' attentions on her. For now she knew that the reason for him being so nice to her was simply because he liked her.

"Oh yeah…" Yuffie began, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Namine, I was just wondering…could I borrow you're homework from over the break? I kinda forgot to do it…"

Selphie immediately piped up, brightening. "Oh yeah, me too! Pretty please?"

Ollette outright blanched, disgusted. "You're not serious! You guys…you told me you were done with that assignment weeks ago!" She glowered at her two friends in disbelief, Selphie cowering beneath her stare.

"Oh, did I say that?" Yuffie grinned, shrugging. "Oops."

"Ooops? That's all you have to say?! You lied to me!"

"Um…well yeah. Bye!"

Yuffie took off, an outright angry Ollette right on her tail. Selphie sweat dropped, glancing back at Namine out of the corner of her eye. She smiled, hands folded behind her back.

"So…ready for your next period Nam?"

Namine sighed as she thumped her head against the table. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

--

Under the covers that night in her bleached-white colorless room Namine gazed up at the ceiling in silence, the beryl gems of her eyes darkened with her muddled thoughts. She'd tried in vain to relax, desperately willing herself to fall asleep, but the girl just couldn't seem to focus on anything or nothing. Everything kept spinning around in her head.

It was only the first day of school and already it was chaos! What had she done to deserve such a thing? Namine sighed and kicked back the bed covers ruefully, sitting up slowly as she rested her head against the headboard of her soft, plush bed.

A dinner and a movie, tomorrow at six. Namine's first date. It should've been a happy occasion but instead Namine was dreading it with each minute, each second that passed. Namine's first date, and it was going to be with _Roxas_.

Namine sighed. When had her life become such a complicated mess?

Resting her precious sketchbook on her lap the flaxen-haired girl began to flip through the pages absentmindedly, fingers delicately gripping a pencil to florescent white paper. She'd been told by countless people that she was an exceptional artist and that her works were incredible, some almost life-like, but Namine disagreed whole-heartedly. The colors and lines of crayon and lead were nothing but reminiscent of not-so-life-like washed out dreams poured out onto parchment paper. Washed out dreams, she thought, smiling; she was full of a lot of washed out dreams, these days.

Namine began to draw in a graceful motion, a shape beginning to form on the parchment with delicate strokes of cobalt purposefully following suit. Colors smeared and blended, the unmistakable outline of a boy greeting her distracted azure eyes. Namine worked furiously, hands moving with an unbridled haste as she laid out her frustrations on this one sheet of paper.

In her mind's eye she imagined Sora with his tousled brown hair and sky blue eyes and always, always forever smiling features greeting her, fingers entwined with hers as he led her through the hall pushing through the crowd. Sora would be grinning broadly and Namine would be blushing with pride, ignoring the venomous scouring stares sent her way as the jock walked her to her next class. He'd bid her goodbye with a kiss, and take off running down the hall like a maniac screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"

Oh, if only if only.

Namine sighed quietly, shaking her head sadly. Those were the thoughts of an optimist and she was anything but. 'Be realistic Namine. It'll never happen.' Hope only left a bitter aftertaste tinged with acidic regret and broken faith after all.

'Done.'

Namine finished the drawing in a short amount of time, lowering her aquamarine gaze to skim over her latest work of art. She expected to see Sora's smiling face staring back at her, sky-blue eyes full of glee as he grinned charismatically.

But, she didn't.

Namine froze, stunned. Dropping her pencil the blonde merely extracted her hand, shaking her head in total disbelief. Stormy blue eyes stared back at her, intense and morose as jagged spiky blonde hair stuck up in every direction, a small smile greeting her peripheral vision. Namine shook her head again and tried to think of Sora's blinding smile but she couldn't banish the image laid out on sketchbook paper before her.

_Roxas. _

Namine had drawn Roxas Satou without even _thinking_ about it.

So. . .what did this _mean_?

Confused, the blonde merely sat there still as stone with her sketchbook splayed open in her lap, faded chalcedony irises staring off into space dazedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

Um. As it turns out, my friends have converted me. SORA X KAIRI 4 EVA!! …They _are _kind of meant to be together. Lol, okay, maybe more than KINDA. xD But yeah, now I don't dislike Kairi as much as I did before, but I still enjoy making fun of her every once in a while. And to answer haruka-chan87's question yes Kairi will be in here, she actually makes her first appearance in this chapter!

I'm a diehard Clerith fan by the way, so I couldn't resist adding a Clerith moment in here somewhere! And if you're a Cloti fan then too bad! Aerith pwns Tifa any day, so there.

Anyways, without further ado, enjoy. R and R and I'll give you a virtual cookie! And, if that doesn't work, well, then I don't know what will.

**Warning: I apologize for any OOC' ness! **

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes. **

'thought'

_flashback _or_ dream sequence _

* * *

Love Letter 

_By: Youkai Hime90_

"Ugh," Namine said rather loudly the next morning as she slid into a seat next to Olette. Selphie gave her a funny look, Yuffie ignored her outright, and Olette spared her a curious glance before returning to her French homework. Namine buried her face in her arms again as she sighed in frustration. "Ugh."

Yuffie's eyebrow twitched. "Who invited Sasquatch to our table?" she asked dryly. "Namine, if you have something to say, we use human words."

Namine blushed in embarrassment, avoiding her older friend's stern almond gaze. She shook her head instead, biting her bottom lip nervously.

Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head slightly. "Well? We're _waiting_."

Selphie giggled, leaning over to whisper into the shell Namine's flushed ear. "Don't mind her. She's just grumpy because Leon re --- oomph!"

Yuffie was quick to her feet and before Selphie could utter another word Yuffie had already covered her mouth with her hand, eyes glittering dangerously. "Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence."

Olette looked at Namine, brow furrowed slightly. She said something in French and realized that Namine did not find this the least bit amusing. She cleared her throat. "What's the matter?"

The truth was that Namine was thoroughly confused and slightly ashamed for drawing Roxas while thinking of Sora. At least, she was pretty _sure_ she'd been thinking about Sora. But she couldn't very well tell her friends that little tidbit, especially since they were unaware that she was actually going on a date tonight with Roxas.

"Just stress," she lied. Namine couldn't tell her friends that she'd agreed to go on a date with Roxas. It wasn't her fault that she didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings and ditch him. It would be an awkward conversation trying to explain to Roxas that she'd made a mistake and didn't like him in _that _way.

At least, she was pretty sure she wasn't interested in him as more than a friend.

Right?

Sora walked by and Namine froze, her azure eyes widening as she watched the boy move in that fluid, confident-like grace she often associated with him. Namine smiled despite herself as she watched Sora, his expressive sky-blue eyes showing his blatant displeasure as he checked his cell phone for any new messages. "Jeez, doesn't anyone know how to call back?" the brunette-haired youth frowned muttering to himself.

Namine kept watching Sora, resting her head on her arms the entire time. He really was just simply adorable. Namine wondered whom Sora was waiting for as he paused in the middle of the courtyard amongst the majority of the student body, looking a bit lost as his eyes scanned over the people in the crowd hopefully. He frowned and made a move to flip open his cell phone again when Namine spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

Or rather _someone_.

Namine immediately shrank back into herself when she spotted a familiar cranberry-tressed girl making her way through the crowd, a star-shaped hair-clip keeping her shiny red-hair in place. She looked perfect and immaculate in her sailor suit school uniform, her plaid skirt brushing her thighs as she moved, short white blouse hugging her curves just right. The red-head was grinning from ear to ear, a mischievous glint shining in her indigo eyes as she pushed past a cluster of people, seemingly oblivious to the fact that every male within the area's vicinity's eyes were focused on her. All in all, the girl looked perfectly content and happy as she bounced to a quick halt, exclaiming loudly in a sing-song voice for nearly all to hear, gushing:

"I found you!"

Namine resisted the sudden urge to roll her eyes.

How typical; Kairi _always_ had to make a scene wherever she went. And school apparently was in no way an exception.

Namine felt a twinge of envy when Kairi jumped onto Sora's back with a squeal, navy eyes shining as she grinned manically. She looped her arms confidently around the brunette's neck, whispering something into Sora's ear. Sora sputtered, nearly tripping. "W-what?"

Kairi giggled behind a perfectly manicured hand as she slid off his back, the sound of her laughter floating on the air like silver bells as Sora spun around to face her bewilderedly, pouting cutely. "Kairi!"

Kairi laughed. "_Sora!_"

Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, blushing slightly. "Uhhh…why'd you have to go and do _that_?"

Kairi tilted her head innocently, linking her fingers behind her back. "Hmm? Do what?"

"Don't play dumb Kairi!"

"Ah, Sora, you're blushing!"

"Hmph. No I'm not." Sora huffed, pretending to be angry as Kairi giggled cutely. Sora shifted his back pack higher on his back as he avoided her amused gaze almost shyly, cheeks a flaming a bright red-crimson. If one wasn't careful they might mistake Sora for a tomato the way he was blushing so much. Which was uncharacteristic of him to say the least Namine thought to herself, feeling her heart sink in her chest just ever so slightly.

'Then again, Kairi's _always_ been the only one to really get to him like this.'

Unable to tear her eyes away from the scene playing out before her, Namine felt Olette twitter beside her and ignored her, her eyes strictly following Kairi's lithe, plaid-clad form. She sighed miserably and proceeded to slump even further in her seat. It was no secret Kairi had been Sora's best friend since, like, _forever_. Maybe even longer than that. Maybe even MORE than that.

Namine watched as Kairi swayed on her feet, tucking a lock of scarlet hair behind her ear. Sora said something and apparently it was absolutely positively hilarious, because in the next second Kairi had burst into a fit of giggles, trying to hide her laughter behind an upraised hand. Sora grinned goofily, chuckling as well.

Namine sighed. How could she compete with that?

"Go talk to him," Olette hissed insistently, speaking behind her head as Sora passed and continued down the courtyard, Kairi running off to gossip with her usual gaggle of girls. He disappeared out of sight as he entered the school building and Namine shook her head fiercely, a rosy flush dimpling her pale cheeks.

"No, I can't," Namine tried to explain, before being quickly shoved away by a duo force from Yuffie and Selphie.

Namine tripped and scurried down the courtyard, pushing the doors to the school open forcefully as she followed after him. What could she possibly say to Sora at a time like this? It'd be random and totally weird if she suddenly started talking to him.

'Still', a voice urged silently in her head, 'it'd be even _weirder_ if you didn't talk to him and you trailed behind him like a lost puppy dog until _he_ noticed _you _following _him_. Would you be able to explain _that_?'

Namine shook her head vigorously. 'I suppose not.' With a sigh Namine hurried down the hallway after Sora and turned the corner, nearly running into Roxas again. She stared dimly at the locker 319, wondering idly to herself if the world was conspiring against her.

"Hi," Roxas said, smiling. He looked exactly like he had after Namine had drawn him in her sketchbook the previous night. Namine swallowed hard, feeling shame roll over her.

"Hi," Namine returned, giving a tiny wave.

Roxas ran a hand through his shock of golden, spiky hair. His normally stormy eyes seemed to shine reliably and clear in that moment, almost content as he met her gaze levelly. Namine swallowed again, feeling her knees begin to shake. Why did Roxas have to look so completely adorable in this situation?

"I wanted to talk to you," Roxas confessed with a smile.

Namine's heart skipped a beat. Was Roxas going to call off the date? Did he somehow find out that she was only going out with him tonight because she pitied Roxas?

"A-about what?" Namine asked nervously, anxiety coiling her gut.

Roxas leaned a shoulder against his locker and gave Namine a smile that the latter could have sworn melted her heart. Namine felt her stomach flutter with butterflies. Why was Roxas having this effect on her?

"What you want to do tonight?"

"Um…"

The next fifteen minutes were spent talking with Roxas about what they would do on their date that evening. And, when Namine returned to her three friends, she was in an incredibly sour mood -- especially when they questioned what Sora had said.

--

Namine stared at her full length mirror, frowning, "This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself quietly, adjusting her light mint green polo. Why was she going to all this trouble? It wasn't even a real _date_.

Her reflection didn't answer, but Namine didn't expect it to. Taking a step back to further inspect her outfit, Namine bit her lip scrunching up her eyebrows. Something was missing. Her outfit looked...incomplete, somehow. Namine went to her jewelry box, going through drawer after drawer looking for something that would give her somewhat plain and ordinary look some spice.

'Earrings?' she thought. No, she was wearing her hair down, there would be no point. A necklace? Maybe…

Namine shifted through her jewelry absentmindedly, pausing when her hand brushed her newest necklace, completely solid white with thalassa shells adorning the ribbon. Namine stood up, holding it against herself as she piquet and turned, a sparkle lighting up her eye. It would look perfect.

Standing to her full height Namine brushed her pale, blonde hair away from the nape of her neck, attempting to close the clasp carefully without catching any of her hair. When she finally heard the faint click Namine sighed in relief and rotated in the mirror, inspecting the way she looked. Satisfied, Namine turned away to pull on a pair of jeans.

Once she was fully dressed, Namine examined herself again in the mirror. Her shoulder-length flaxen hair was wavy and swept back away from her face. Her icy aquamarine orbs were brighter than usual, a tint of light pink gloss noticeable on her small, pink-bud mouth. Her polo was modest and pretty, accentuating her -- ahem, lack for better word, 'assets'. Her light blue jeans matched perfectly, hugging her hips tightly.

"Maybe, I should get another top or something," Namine whispered to herself, blushing. "Or better yet call Olette. She should have something else for me to where. And she's gone on dates before, right? Or would he like this? Ugh! What am I thinking? Who cares if he likes it! I-I don't! In fact, I'll change right now. There's got to be _something_ for me to wear in my closet…" A light cough to her right snapped the blonde out of her worry-induced reverie and Namine nearly jumped, blushing miserably when she spotted her elder brother leaning against the doorway to her room, blue eyes taking in her outfit meaningfully.

Namine blinked, flush increasing from dusty prim-rose pink to deep magenta within less of a second when Cloud's eyes met hers beseechingly, delicately raising a blonde eyebrow at her.

"Nice outfit. What's the occasion?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Namine's eyes widened and she shook her head fiercely, instantly knowing where this was heading. "It's nothing! N-nothing special if that's what you think! Definitely not a date!" she added hastily, noting the quiet smirk that was beginning to play at Cloud's thin lips.

"Uh huh. _Right_."

"W-what? I told you it wasn't a date! W-wha…what's that look for?" Namine stammered out in a gibberish rush, suddenly quieting. The spiky-haired teen stared back at her intently, sapphire irises meeting hers across the room lazily before skimming the cream-colored carpeted floor, noticing the pile upon piles of scattered clothes. He stared at her hard then, boring holes deep into her bewildered psyche.

"I never said anything about a date," the blonde said nonchalantly, "But now that I think about it…I never knew you went to so much trouble for a _not-date_." Cloud's smile burst into a full fledged triumphant smirk, and all Namine could do was stare.

"I…I uh…uh…um…"

Namine trailed off completely at a loss of words, her eyes bulging like a fish out of water. The sound of a ringing phone barely registered on Namine as she simply stood there, devoid of all feeling and thought as Cloud straightened, glancing down the hallway when their mother called, "Cloud! It's Aerith! She says that there's been a change of plans! You better hurry up and answer the phone already!"

Cloud spared Namine another scrutinizing glance before calling back, "Alright! Tell her I'll be there in a second!" He stared at Namine thoughtfully, opening his mouth again (no doubt to further add insult to injury) but stopped when his mom yelled insistently, "Aerith said you better get down here right now or she'll be leaving for the movies," a pause, "with Zack. Whoever that is."

Cloud's aspheric crystal blue eyes widened in incredulity as his mother's words slowly began to sink in. A second later, wordlessly, the blonde-haired teen nearly tripped as he spun around and took off down the hall, screaming for his mom to keep Aerith on the phone. The sound of hurried footsteps as Cloud took off down the flight of stairs grew distant, and the noise that came next caused Namine to cringe.

_crash! _

The sound of shattering wine-crystal and precious porcelain breaking upon impact ricocheted throughout the house, resounding through the still air.

"THAT WAS MY PRECIOUS BLUE CHINA SET! _CLOUD_! THIS IS COMING OUT OF YOUR ALLOWANCE!"

_whap!_

"I -- I -- I did—didn't mean to!"

_whap! _

"Could ya just -- "

_whap! _

"hand me the -- "

_whap! _

"…phone?"

_whap! _

Namine blinked, and blinked some more. Sighing, she shook her head, blonde strands of hair flouncing in her face. "Big brothers," the petit blonde muttered to herself, before turning to her bathroom to primp her hair some more.

Half an hour later, Namine was waiting downstairs when the doorbell rang. Sitting up, she rushed to the door before her mother could move.

"Hot date tonight?" her mother asked warmly, blue eyes crinkling.

"No," Namine said immediately, quick to defend herself as she moved towards the door. She forced herself to smile. "Just going out with a friend."

"Then who's that guy standing on our front porch?" Cloud's called out from the general direction of the living room, standing at the window as he peeked out between the curtains, "Sorry Aerith I'm going to have to call you back, Namine's _boyfriend_ is here."

Namine bit back the urge to explode at her brother, instead gritting through her teeth, "I said, he's just a friend."

"Oh? And who exactly is 'he'?" Namine's mother questioned, peeking out the window as well. She instantly brightened, pointing to a spiky, blonde-haired youth unabashedly. "He looks nice. Is that him?"

Cloud snorted, crossing his arms as he regarded his mother. "He looks like trouble. Probably in a gang," he added, snickering when Namine pursued her lips at him. Cloud really was the only person in the whole entire _world_ that could ever irritate her. Namine shot him a venomous glare, hate rolling off her in waves. If looks could kill, Cloud would've been long dead. "I could SO see him wearing a bandana."

"Really? I think he'd look cute in a bandana. Although, what is with his hair? I bet he uses mounds upon mounds of gel to make it stick up like that. Is that really healthy?" their mother asked, cocking her head at her eldest. Cloud merely shrugged back.

"He probably has crabs or something."

Refusing to listen to anymore of her family's meaningless babble, Namine's hand came to rest on the knob of the door. "His name's Roxas. And we're only friends," Namine said firmly and her mother gave her a mystified look before returning to the kitchen.

Namine opened the door to reveal Roxas. He looked handsome, sporting a designer skater shirt and a pair of cargo pants.

"Ready to go?" Roxas asked, beaming at her. Namine feigned a soft smile, nodding as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes, please. Let's go," Namine said, fumbling with her purse. She blushed when she felt his amused stare, urging herself not to think of it as a date but more of an outing with a friend. This was the first date after all, and Namine was pretty sure that Roxas wouldn't try anything.

--

They cruised down the streets in Roxas' tiny VW. Roxas was a good driver, far better than Namine, and the girl couldn't help but feel relaxed and at peace with Roxas.

"The movie was good," Roxas ventured after a long moment. Namine nodded, watching the scenery fly by her window. She hummed quietly along to the song on the radio.

Roxas watched her silently when there was a red light. He swallowed thickly.

"I had a good time tonight," Roxas ventured when Namine didn't say anything. He cut the engine and opened her door, smiling. "I'll walk you to your door."

Namine felt a blush coming on and nodded, avoiding Roxas' overwhelming gaze as she allowed him to help her to her feet. She followed after Roxas who moved smoothly towards her front door up the long walkway, knowing that she must look like a red fire truck by now. Namine was still having a hard time admitting to herself that she'd actually had fun with Roxas tonight.

Namine stared at Roxas' back and frowned thoughtfully, wondering what her subconscious was trying to tell her. She cleared her throat and Roxas turned around, giving her a curious look. His stormy blue eyes sparkled. Darn those eyes. Unable to hold his gaze for very long Namine glanced away instead, staring at the ground abashedly.

"I had a great time," she said at last, smiling shyly. They were at her door. She glanced around, making sure that no one was spying on her. With a smile still on her lips, she took a step forward and pressed her lips against Roxas' cheek before common sense told her that she was crossing over into dangerous territory. She pulled back slowly, linking her hands behind her back as she rocked on the soles of her feet cutely, all the while blushing furiously. "T-thank you."

Roxas stared at her for a moment, a strange expression crossing his features. Silently, he touched his cheek, and then grinned widely. He nodded his head and leaned in, kissing Namine's forehead in return.

Her entire body seemed to blush and she felt her stomach flop in pleasure --

NO! Not pleasure! Not pleasure. Not in the least. She was not happy to have Roxas' lips on her face. She blushed brightly and fumbled to open her door, mentally berating herself.

She looked at Roxas, who beamed at her.

"Can we do it again?" Roxas questioned.

"D-do what?" Namine asked, puzzled. She was still blushing. He couldn't possibly mean _kiss_, could he?

"Go on another date," Roxas clarified, laughter shining in his dark sapphire eyes.

Namine mused over this idea, recalling all the fun she'd had tonight. A small smile blossomed upon her features and Namine nodded happily, darting forward and suddenly wrapping her arms around Roxas in a heartfelt embrace. He smelled like sandalwood and rain she thought, a giddy giggle beginning to bubble up deep inside her, swelling up like a silver balloon. Roxas had no idea how much she appreciated his company. Namine had never felt so at ease with a person before, despite the fact that she knew he liked her. She felt Roxas' arms slink around her middle and pull her close. Their bodies melded together as if made to be that way.

Namine stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Roxas' cheek again, lingering there longer than strictly necessary. She couldn't help but grin, noticing the flush steadily beginning to creep its way across his tanned cheeks. For once _she_ had made someone else blush. Was this what it felt like to be a woman? If that was the case, then it was definitely a great feeling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Namine whispered, her breath fluttering over Roxas' flushed skin. Roxas nodded silently.

Namine backed away, sadly disentangling herself from Roxas' arms. She waved to him one final time, crinkling her fingers in a little wave before closing the door behind her. Namine sighed as she anxiously waited for the distinct sound of the car's engine to start and leaned against the door, feeling her shoulders drop and all the giddiness from just moments before melting away. Her eyes fluttered closed as she breathed in and out hollowly, slowly allowing herself to soak in what had transpired just moments before.

She remembered the kiss, though chaste and brief it may have been it had still been a light peck of the lips, one that she had initiated. Just a kiss on the cheek, but still, to Roxas it must have meant so much _more_. Namine felt her heart twist around itself and raised a hand to her chest, feeling her heart erratically go _ba-bump_ _ba-bump_.

Things had just gotten _a lot_ more complicated.

'Did I really just agree to go on another date with Roxas?'


End file.
